Nostalgic
by CreativeWritingSoul
Summary: Nostalgic / adjective 1. experiencing or exhibiting nostalgia, a sentimental or wistful yearning for the happiness felt in a former place, time, or situation. ( Rated T. Enjoy! ) Requested by, BloodgoodxSheriffOTP :)


**Disclaimer: **This is a complete work of fiction. There's no resemblance to actual persons, places and / or events. If so, it is utterly not intended. I do not claim to own Monster High or anything to do with it at all. Character exposure in this story is completely non-profit and just for fun. I own nothing but my own plot-bunnies. Thank you.

**Summary:** _Nostalgic_ / adjective 1. experiencing or exhibiting nostalgia, a sentimental or wistful yearningfor the happiness felt in a former place, time, or situation. ( Rated T. Enjoy! )

**Warning(s): **Coarse language, character death**  
><strong>

**Genre(s): **Angst / Drama / Romance**  
><strong>

**Pairing(s): **Bloodgood x OC, Heath x Abbey**  
><strong>

**Rating: **T**  
><strong>

**Author's Note: **Well hello my lovely people! It's been a quite awhile I'll give you that. This is by far my longest oneshot in the history of me being on fanfiction so I'm pretty pleased with this. This idea came to me from a PM, via the awesome BloodgoodxSheriffOTP who messaged me after reading 'Let It Burn' and suggested I should do a story based on Mrs. Bloodgood's late husband ( my OC ) while he was alive and they were together. I thought about it, fell in love with the idea and wrote it in a single day. XD So here you are! I hope you enjoy it, and anyone else who reads it as well! Thank you, :)

* * *

><p>"What's shakin' bacon?" Heath Burns asked a random ghoul as he walked down the halls of Monster High late that afternoon. He wasn't a jock, he wasn't a hugely popular guy - but he was well known for being a typical class clown. That's the only persona many knew, he didn't disclose his personal life at school for the most part - he believed everyone should be kept on a need-to-know-basis.<p>

It wasn't long until he stopped right by a very familiar locker. It was only eight minutes past, she was always here at quarter after. Every day she was here, it was right then precisely at that time - quite the punctual ghoul she was. "Drop temperature." She told him roughly, which pretty much meant 'drop dead' but in a climate-ly witty fashion considering he dispersed heat and she did cold.

"Ooh, yikes! I guess today's not a good day to bestow my good looks and wicked personality upon you huh?" Heath inquired with a widened grin, just to make sure she was still on the same page. He heard something about ghouls having mood-swings and so he judged roughly about ten minutes from now she'd have a different mood from the existing one she had.

"Tomorrow is not good either," She opened her locker, flurries falling gently around her icy-cold being. It was a wonder how she looked stunning every single day. He could hardly keep up with her, although he often tried. "how about playing with fire-balls, sound like good idea?"

She was being quite harsh this afternoon! But he could handle it, "I just gotta say, that if I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put 'U' and 'I' together." he gave her a wink, to which she rolled her eyes.

"If Abbey could rearrange it, she would put 'F' and 'U' side-by-side." She grabbed books from her locker, near shoving them through her backpack - trying not to focus on him at all.

"Ooh, yikes!" Heath jumped back, "You're a tough nut to crack."

"You calling Abbey crazy, hothead?" She narrowed her eyes, sighing. He was very attractive, but _all_ she wanted was for Heath to ask her out on a real date - not any of this idiocy he was putting her through.

His eyes widened, "No! No, no!"

"Because Abbey will punch your nuts and kick your anus." Ooh, that sounded painful indeed.

Heath backed off, raising his hands in front of him. "Alright ice Queen, I'll back off as you wish. See ya on the flipside babe." He winked at her and went on his way down the hall, leaving a conflicted Abbey standing at her locker - grasping at her homework regardless of whether she'd actually do it or not, only time would tell.

**: : ~ * ~ : :**

"You've been awfully quiet this evening." Mrs. Bloodgood commented, getting into the vehicle with her live-in student, Abbey Bominable. Finally the mounds of paperwork had subsided to a small pile and it was time to go home for the night. Tomorrow was Friday after all.

"Something's on Abbey's mind," she began to explain, but sighed. How could she possibly explain the burden yet relief that was entirely Heath Burns? "a boy, perhaps."

Grace's eyes widened. "A boy? Oh, how exciting. Do I know this boy?"

"Yes, you know him well."

She had a good feeling who it might be just based on those words alone, however there were plenty of candidates that were interested in Abbey, though she never gave them the time of day. "Who is it?"

"Heath, but he always says very. . . forward, things to flatter. . . but I don't always feel, flattered." She began, trying to think of everything else she could say - within reason.

"Does he offend you?" Grace asked Abbey, hoping she'd give an honest answer.

"No, just. . . makes Abbey's cheeks get red."

She had meant blushing. Grace more or less knew everything that Abbey meant to say by now, after living with her for quite some time. "I see, well as long as he didn't bother you too much it's alright. Heath's harmless for the most part."

Abbey gave a nod, "Just wish he would ask a ghoul to mate properly."

"Slow down Abbey, I don't think he necessarily wants to 'mate' - he's just wanting to try and court you, that's all." She gave a small laugh, Abbey smiling as well.

"Tell Abbey about you and Mr. Bloodgood, please?" She asked softly, she didn't know too much about their relationship except the fact that he hadn't returned home and he wasn't living - but neither were the majority of Monster High student bodies either.

Grace briefly glanced at Abbey, her palms becoming sweaty upon the steering wheel. "You want me to tell you about my husband and I?"

Abbey gave a nod, settling down all comfortable like in the vehicle. "Yes please."

Grace found an empty parking lot to pull into, shutting the car off - she thought about where to start. "Well. . . let me think of where to begin."

**: : ~ * ~ : :**

_ "We can't do this!" The young, raven haired beauty gasped - attempting to catch her breath. She blushed when the handsome mischief causer-smirked at her. He had the most enticing brown eyes, porcelain skin tone and his slender yet muscular build. _

_ "Sure we can, what are you scared of? Principal's office?" He teased her, pulling her close. Both their cheeks flushed the deepest shades of red before they parted awkwardly._

_ She smiled, "What if I am?"_

_ "You're gonna have to get over it, Miss Perfection." He took her hand in his instinctively, they might have been skipping class - but at least they were doing it together. Walking along beside one another slowly, neither wanted the moment to end. _

_ Her cheeks never did return to normal but this time, they didn't get a chance to before their lips met in an abrupt, yet gentle manner. She felt sparks within herself that she'd never experienced before. She wanted them to ignite over and over again. . ._

**: : ~ * ~ : :**

"He was so mischievous," Grace smiled warmly, she could feel her cheeks getting hot as she remembered just one of the many situations he'd gotten them into over the years. "he used to convince me to skip my classes just so we could go get something to eat at the quaint little submarine sandwich shop through the back of the school yard - we'd get lunch there every day and sometimes we wouldn't go back afterwards." She rubbed the steering wheel as the thoughts of her nostalgia consumed her. "There were so many situations. He convinced me to sneak out of my house at night to crash a party with him. I knew it was wrong, I'd been grounded for it on many occasions, but there was just something about him. . . I couldn't resist his charms."

Abbey stared in wonder, Mrs. Bloodgood acted rebelliously at one point? Maybe she was more human than she gave herself credit for. "Was this love?"

"Well, not quite yet Abbey. More like an infatuation. But I'll never forget how he asked me out." she giggled, "as we went to the sandwich shop almost each and every day, he got the sandwich artist to write out in mayonnaise, 'Let's date'. I have to admit, I had a real hard time reading it."

Abbey smiled, "That sounds so. . . lovely."

Grace gave a nod, "Indeed."

**: : ~ * ~ : :**

_ "Ooh, there she goes. The school whore." _ _A busty brunette with a narrow waist commented as the shy, studious raven-haired girl walked by._

_ "W-what?" She stammered, stopping in her tracks. She hardly assumed anyone was addressing her in such direct tones._

_ Soon another tall, leggy blond came over. "Hey you," she gave the taller a shove. "I don't know who you think you are okay? But you can't go around sucking face with _my_ boyfriend. You're so dirty."_

_ She didn't think she'd consider herself as dirty at all, she hadn't done anything to anyone. "I - I don't understand." She blinked back the on-coming tears, just what were these girls accusing her of?_

_ "You've been with him you lowly little slut, I'll have you know that no one's ever been with Sean Bloodgood but me. You got that?" With another hard shove against the lockers, she thought she'd made her point. "We clear honey? I wouldn't want to really hurt you over this. He's not worth your time, besides - he doesn't even like you. He just wants in your pretty little pair of panties, y'know that right?" _

_ She shook her head violently, "You don't know him!"_

_ "Ooh sweetheart!" The blond laughed, even the brunette snickered to herself. "I know Sean better than you ever will. Good luck with your broken heart, hope mommy or daddy's around to help clean it up."_

_ They left a saddened, confused young woman to slide down the lockers - bringing her knees to her chest in defeat. She'd lost her parents the previous year, they weren't around to help with anything anymore. She stayed between Aunts and waves of distant cousins the majority of the time. Her address was always changing - despite the all around distractions, she focused heavily on her grades. _

_ But now she had Sean, she focused on him too. How could she do so when he left unfinished business lying around. "Grace? Grace!" Speaking of him, the familiar brown eyes poured into her own, his hands on hers._

_ "No Sean, go away! You never tell me anything!" She told him abruptly, pushing past him and stumbling briefly as she took off down the hallway - the waterworks pouring now with no time of stopping soon._

**: : ~ * ~ : :**

"He was very popular you see, I wasn't." She told the ice-elemental, recalling some of the bad times they'd been through, she and her late husband. "He had a very jealous, bitter ex-ghoul- uh, girlfriend, and she would often come after me with off-the-wall assumptions. She'd tell me that Sean didn't really like me, ask me when I'd clue in and get the hint. . ."

Abbey scowled, "Mean ghouls." She clenched a fist, "They're horrible, nasty reptiles!"

"Now, now - you shouldn't say such bad things about others. Nor should you stoop that low to their obvious maturity level."

Abbey couldn't fathom why Grace wasn't agreeing with her talk, instead of telling her not to say such things. "But they hurt you!"

"Well, with their words yes - but it's okay Abbey. Sean and I got through it, he reassured me that those things were not true." She often recalled late nights where he'd just hold her in his arms and tell her everything would be alright. That they'd be together forever. Nothing could separate them. . . nothing at the time that was.

**: : ~ * ~ : :  
><strong>

_ He caressed her soft, bare shoulders - leaning in to capture her lips in a heated kiss yet again. They'd just made love for the first time together and it was everything they hoped it'd be and then some. Tangled in the bed sheets with one another was how they often spent their nights - only this was the first time they started and finished the act. "I love you Grace," he told her, brushing back her shoulder-length black locks. "I do."_

_ She felt a warm, fizzing feeling inside that only he gave her since the very first day they skipped class and he kissed her. Now they were in their first years of college and still going strong. He'd been right so far - nothing could break them. "I love you too, silly." She told him softly, running her hand through his own short, but soft hair._

_ "No, I don't think you know what I mean. . ." he went to remove himself from the bed, but fell instead - resulting in a fit of laughter from both. Partial sheets on the floor, he regained his composure but leaned over her bedside. "I really need to know something." He took her hand in his._

_ She caressed his hand with her thumb, "Anything."_

_ "Would you marry me, Grace?" He asked her suddenly._

_ Her eyes widened, they'd been together for four years - his family didn't mind her, but he didn't care what they thought. He told her they were going to run away together after their schooling was done. Start their own family and everything. "Marry you? You're asking me to marry you?" Even though he'd discussed this many times, she didn't have the reality of it all sink in until now. This boy was serious._

_ "I know I don't have much to my name, I have a car! That's it really, but we can make something of ourselves - together. I'm not worried about what I don't have, 'cause what I do have - is you and you're all I need." He began to plead his case like a lawyer to a jury, but he didn't need to. Grace was already more than smitten with the idea. _

_ "Of course I'll marry you Sean!" With their new engagement on the horizon, she sprung up from the bed to hug him tightly, both falling to the floor in a strong embrace they'd share for eternity._

**: : ~ * ~ : :**

"That is so romantic," Abbey's cheeks blushed and snowflakes stopped falling around her, as her own temperature raised a bit, listening to what Mrs. Bloodgood was telling her. It sounded like a perfectly imperfect love story. "please, don't stop."

"Every good thing has to come to an end dear, that's just how it goes." Grace reminded Abbey, who seemed to be all caught up in her personal affairs that _did_ happen once upon a time ago. "The one day every girl-uh, ghoul usually dreams of. . ."

"Wedding!" Abbey's eyes lit up as she answered eagerly, nearly jumping out of her spot - despite being held in with a seat belt.

**: : ~ * ~ : :**

_It wasn't a huge affair, Grace didn't have family that bothered with her anymore and Sean's parents refused to come to the wedding at first, but they were here now. It puzzled her, but she didn't focus on it. Instead, she wore a crème colored wedding dress that hugged her breasts, torso and lower abdomen before falling perfectly to the floor - a small train. "I wish you were here mom. . ." she whispered. This was a moment every mother wanted to see her daughter through, but that chance was never given._

_ "Grace, baby - you okay?" It was Sean's voice who'd spooked her, she turned her back to him._

_ "Sean! You're not supposed to see me for at least 24 hours, it's bad luck." She warned him, attempting to shield him - but all he saw was her gorgeous backside silhouette. _

_ Grace felt his arms wrapping around her perfectly as they always had. "We don't need luck Grace, we just need each other."_

_ She relaxed into his frame, "You're my world, darling."_

_ "As you are mine." He kissed her cheek, then her earlobe and turned her towards him to hug amorously. "I'm with you, forever and always."_

**: : ~ * ~ : :**

The girls decided they were famished and drove around in search of a quick restaurant - possibly even a drive thru where they could eat on the go. "There must be more to story, it doesn't just end like that - does it?" Abbey asked after they'd received their food, driving off to find another place to park for awhile so Grace could continue letting Abbey in on what happened.

From this point forward some of her memories weren't the most fond, so she needed to sit back and think about how she'd progress. She let Abbey have the majority of the food, she didn't have much of an appetite as her stomach churned with remembrance.

**: : ~ * ~ : :**

_ Months after their wedding, Sean and Grace Bloodgood found out they were pregnant together. It started to look like everything was falling into the place for the two - until the wee hours one morning, she'd woken up screaming - not because of a bad dream, but due to sudden sharp, very uncomfortable pains._

_ They rushed to the hospital, anything Sean could do to give Grace relief - he was ready, able and willing. But he couldn't do much to relieve her pain in all reality, only the doctor and his staff could do that. "I'm so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Bloodgood, but it seems Grace has miscarried."_

_ "I - I don't understand. . ." Somehow she felt it was all her fault. She should've went to bed earlier last night instead of staying up late to get cleaning and assignments completed. She should've had seconds at dinner. She should've drank more water. Everything, she should've done everything differently - but believed she neglected to do so._

_ "You're no longer pregnant, my condolences." The doctor told them briefly, "If you'll excuse me?"_

_ "Yes, yes. Go ahead doctor." Sean didn't bother to watch the medical professional walk away, instead he caught his distraught wife in his arms as her body wracked with sobs she couldn't hold in any longer. "Grace. . . Gracie, hey. . . shhh. It's okay."_

_ "No it's not," she sniffled, wiping her eyes on her blouse sleeve, "I killed our baby!"_

_ "No, no, no sweetheart - you didn't. The baby just, it's not time for us right now. Shh, shh." Tears of his own leaked from his eyes as he wiped away hers. "It's okay, I still love you Grace, I'll never stop. I promise you. We are our own family, we are." _

_ "We'll try again! I promise, we'll have a baby Sean. . . we will."_

**: : ~ * ~ : :**

"You see, I didn't know then I had something. . . a normie complication that could have me, not become pregnant or not carry through with an entire pregnancy." Grace heaved a sigh, her green eyes were filled with 'if only' wishes that would never come to be. "It made much sense after I learned that, but it was still frustrating and upsetting."

Abbey nodded vigorously, continuing to eat but hardly paying attention to her food - just Mrs. Bloodgood.

She looked off to the side, "There's. . . not much left, but let's continue shall we?"

**: : ~ * ~ : :**

_'She can't even give you children, Sean! What you're doing with that mistake of a woman I'll never know. You were always so rebellious, you're only with her because we don't like her. Why are you doing this to us, but more importantly me, son? I-'_

_ That was all Sean could take before he hit the 'delete' button on the answering machine. His mother always called and left such terrible messages. He hated for Grace to hear them, she was his beautiful other half. The true love of his life, how his mother couldn't grasp that he'd never understand._

_ He stifled a yawn, why he was so tired all the time he had no idea. After a terrible nose bleed at work - he was spooked naturally and booked an appointment, hopefully all without Grace's knowledge. She'd just gotten back into the swing of things after their fourth miscarriage, he couldn't have her worrying about him when he was sure it was nothing. _

_ The phone rang later that evening, Sean and Grace were upstairs in bed - not sleeping exactly. He hovered over her, kissing her tenderly as he always did. Parting it, his eyes widened suddenly. There was blood on his wife's bottom lip. "Sean. . ." she called out his name softly._

_ He didn't even register she did so, he watched in horror as blood droplets hit her breasts, sliding down her cleavage and absorbing through her white silk nightgown."I'm so sorry Grace. . ." He backed up and sat on the edge of the bed, pinching the bridge of his nose._

_ "How many times has this happened already?" She questioned him right then and there, propping herself up on one elbow._

_ "Uh, I. . ." he looked at her, raising a brow. "how'd you know?"_

_ She gave a small smile, "You can't hide anything from me dear."_

_ He knew she was right, he didn't mean to attempt - he just didn't want to worry her needlessly. "Uh, a few times. . . maybe four, or five. In the last uh, three days. . ." it could have been the loss of blood through his nose, but his vision began to blur slightly._

_ "Did you see a doctor, Sean? Have you yet?" She noticed it took him a couple moments to realize she'd addressed him. She knelt down in front of him, "Sean. . . answer me honey, please?"_

_ "Uh, I did the other day. They're supposed to phone. . ." he reached out to her weakly, "I'm gonna be sick. . ."_

_ She brushed back his sweaty hair, "Shh, it's okay. It's okay. . . hang on Sean." She bolted from the bedroom, to the bathroom - opening the cabinet under the sink, pulling out a bucket. It didn't take long for her to return just in time. She remained right by his side as he heaved up everything he'd had that day. She rubbed his back softly, planting a comforting kiss upon his shoulder._

_ "I think I'm okay now. . ." his nose had finally stopped bleeding, he just felt the aftermath of vomiting for a few minutes. _

_ "Shh, I'm here." She told him, nudging his cheek with her nose. "I'll get you some water." She propped the pillows against the headboard just so, assisting him to lie down. She pulled up the blanket and sheet half way. "I'll be back." Grace leaned down to kiss his forehead, soon leaving their bedroom to retrieve the water she'd promised. The phone rang and disrupted her thoughts, but she picked up the receiver. "Hello, Grace speaking."_

_ "Is Sean Bloodgood there?"_

_ She stopped in realization, this must've been the phone call he was talking about. "This is his wife, just a moment please. . ." she hurried up the stairs only to find Sean fast asleep, after how tiring being physically ill was - he needed to rest. She wasn't about to wake him. So she picked up the phone again, having returned to where she left it. "he's lying down, may I take a message?"_

_ "Mrs. Bloodgood, we have his results back. We must see him right away."_

_ She swallowed what seemed to be a lump in her throat, "He was just physically ill, he's finally settled. Please, can't you speak with me?"_

_ "Sean has acute lymphocytic leukemia. . . it's a cancer of the blood and bone marrow. . ." They kept talking, but Grace didn't hear anything else. All she heard was 'cancer' over and over again. She hadn't dealt with something like this ever in her lifetime, nor had she known anyone going through it. But Sean had it. He had this. Her beloved Sean, had cancer. "Mrs. Bloodgood? Mrs. Bloodgood, are you alright?"_

_ "Fine, I'm fine. . . I'm fine, I just. . . I have to go." She hung up the phone and she gasped before her eyes stung, tears threatening to fall. They did quicker than she fell to the hardwood floor sobbing.  
><em>

**: : ~ * ~ : :  
><strong>

That made perfect sense! Well, almost perfect sense. Abbey was still a bit confused, but she was starting to understand. Mr. Bloodgood had fallen sick, with what sounded like a very serious illness. She shifted her icy gaze towards her principal. Her eyes were shining, shining with potential tears. Abbey hadn't meant to make Grace cry! That wasn't her intention. She just wished to know how they fell in love. . .

"Am very sorry, you can stop." She put her hand on Mrs. Bloodgood's arm for comfort.

Always cold to the touch, Grace shivered slightly but she certainly appreciated the comfort from Abbey. "It's alright, we're really almost done. I can handle it, as long as you can?"

The ice-elemental gave a nod, "Of course, pinky promises!" She and Mrs. Bloodgood locked pinkies. Abbey picked at an onion ring or two, before settling down to listen to the rest of the tragic love story.

**: : ~ * ~ : :  
><strong>

_ "Of course I love you, why would you ask me that? You should know that darling." She lingered at his hospital bedside, he was undergoing treatment for his leukemia, but it wasn't until he began to tear up, that she felt her heart sink._

_ "If you love me Grace, you'd let me come home." His words dripped with despair, it was unusual. They hadn't just moments ago. He had always been such a happy person._

_ Grace stood and took his hand in hers. His pale hand, intravenous drip stuck on its surface. "Sean, I love you more than words could ever say. Just tell me that's what you want darling, and I'll bring you home."_

_ He nodded, leaning over suddenly to dry heave. "I, I want that more than anything. . ." he managed to tell her within his gasps for air. "I hurt, all over. I itch, everywhere. I can't do this anymore, I'm not strong enough for this and I wanna go home Grace, please."_

_ She couldn't blame him, the intense treatment route they decided to take was brutal. Administering the treatment to him, the doctors themselves wore protective suits. If they were scared to mess with whatever they were giving him in their own skin - it was any wonder what it was doing to his body. "Okay Sean, I'm gonna go talk to them right now. It won't be long, hang in there honey." _

_ Even though they were strongly advised not to leave, Grace wasn't taking no for an answer. Sean was much too weak to walk at this point, so she'd bought a wheelchair right from the emergency ward. _

_ He felt much better spiritually being home, he wasn't poked or prodded - granted he couldn't get up and walk around freely, or stomach anything to eat. Being home was the best place he could be._

_ It was shortly after midnight and they were lying down side-by-side, watching Sean's favorite movie. It wasn't one of Grace's favorites, but she put up with it just for him - every single time he wanted to watch it, she was watching it too. Just like the first time they ever had. _

_ He remembered kissing her for the first time, adoring the way she tasted so sweet. Falling in love with her, marrying her - he truly had his soulmate. His life was complete. He didn't need more, only Grace. "Baby?" he called out to her weakly. "Baby. . . I love you so much." _

_ Grace stirred ever so slightly. He couldn't wake her, he didn't want to. Instead - he just lay there, ignoring all pain - the tears rolling down his cheeks didn't even phase him, all because he could go now. . . he knew his life was fulfilled since he was given everything he'd ever wanted and then some - all in one person._

**: : ~ * ~ : :  
><strong>

The waterworks were coming all along, but especially with her husband taking his last breath in her arms. "I should've woken up, maybe I could've saved him - he could've lived a little bit longer. I could've said 'I love you' one more time. . ." she sniffled, drying her eyes on her jacket sleeve. The rough material causing slight redness on her porcelain skin.

"Do not think that way, this is not true. Your husband was suffering Mrs. Bloodgood, but he wanted to be home with you. That is how he wanted to die - with you. You did what he had wanted, his wishes were granted with you." She hugged Grace tightly, "You are very brave. Strong for too long."

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She reassured Abbey, returning the hug. "It's okay, it's just. . . I miss him everyday even though it's been years." She let out a sigh, trying to dismiss her inner feelings quickly as she did most every day. "Now, shall we get home?"

Abbey gave a smile, fastening her seat belt again. "Yes ma'am."

**: : ~ * ~ : :**

"You!" Abbey held up Manny Taur by the scruff of his shirt.

"Whoa! What's your problem?!" He asked her, although he wouldn't admit it - he was quite scared of what this ghoul might do. She could literally throw him out of the school.

She gave him a light shove, even though he dented the set of lockers behind him. "Where is fire-balls?"

Deuce stepped out from behind Clawd, "You mean Heath?"

Abbey dropped Manny and headed towards them, they almost scrambled for their lives. "He's over there ghoul!" Clawd pointed out a poor unsuspecting Heath walking towards class.

"Many thanks." She walked quickly over to Heath, "Hello fire-nuts."

Heath could've felt her icy presence from miles away, it just so happened that she was barely a foot from him. "Hello bea-"

She held up her hand, "Save petty talk. Just listen." She stopped him to make sure he was giving his undivided attention to her, "Abbey likes Heath, but not those silly lines about rearranging alphabet and falling from sky. Just be masculine species and ask ghoul out already!"

Heath grinned, his fire torching right away. "Well then, hone-"

"Ah." She interjected.

"Uh, Abbey. . . would you like to go out with me?"

Abbey Bominable grinned, showing her pearly white smile. "Sure hot-pants, why not just ask in first place?"


End file.
